


Sam & RepliCarter

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Kudos: 6





	Sam & RepliCarter

A different take on the challenge with the prompt "Light and dark".


End file.
